northgardfandomcom-20200223-history
Disasters
Disasters refers to sudden events that mostly causing great deal of disadvantage on your Viking community. Overview Disasters are events that occur randomly, they are marked by an icon on the calendar to give you time to prepare. List of Disasters Positive Events Riches Warning Riches Warning is the event where a ship will send new riches for your village per gained 500 . Blood Moon Blood Moon is the event where the occuring total lunar eclipse that takes reddish tinge when fully eclipsed, resulting the sky turning red as blood. This astronomical phenomenon buffs all units' Attack to 50% Attack outside of their territory for the duration of the event. Supply from Homeland Riches Warning is the event where a ship will send new units for your village. They can be either civilian units or warband units. Negative Events Rat Infestation Rat Infestation is an event where a brief outbreak of rats ensued in your village. They will devour a % of any Food not stored in Silos. The following is the percentage of impact of this disaster to your village's food supply. * Hard: 80% lost * Medium 60% lost * Easy: 20% lost As such, you need to build and/or upgrade silos in your village to minimize the impact of this disaster. Also, you need to prepare at least 2 Healer's Hut (or Mender's Hut if you choose The Clan of the Boar) and have at least 4 to six Healers/Menders to heal any sick Villagers. Earthquake Earthquake is the seismic event in form of a sudden and violent shaking of the ground, which can be damaging to buildings in your village. Usually, up until 3 of buildings would be caught fire as result of this disasters, and requires Wood to Repair them. In order to quickly undo the damage, make sure in every tile of your village at least has one Villagers so you can quickly assigned them to fix any damaged buildings. Blizzard Blizzard is a severe snowstorm with high winds and low visibility, which would hamper all production by 50%, and doubles firewood consumption. To prevent the damage, you need to stockpiling a lot of Wood and Food to prevent starvation and freezing which would cause your villagers to become sick. Draugr Invasion Sometimes a rift between Midgard and Helheim will open in Northgard, creating a portal from which the dead will pour into the land of the living. Whilst you have no power to close these portals, there is time to prepare your Warband to combat the Draugar who emerge. Each portal releases one Draugr, after which it will immediately close. Up to three portals may manifest on a random tile of your village. Mercenary Raid Volcano Eruption A seismic event exclusive to Ragnarok map. Like earthquake, it starts from a brief tremor, but this one followed by a loud rumble from a Volcano. After periodical tremors for a few months, the Volcano would spew forth multiple Molten Rocks on random tiles, which would be a major problem if some of them landed on your village tiles. If this happens, make sure the tile where one of Molten Rocks landed has one space for building a Quarry so you can deploy Miners to mine them. If the Molten Rocks left around for 3 months, it will spawn a Rock Golem that would wreaking havoc on your village. Spectral Warrior Invasion Some Sailors who are seafaring for either trade or raiding other lands ended up dying at the sea without the chance of fight a glorious battle which allow their souls to ascend to Valhalla. As result of this, they become restless Spectral Warriors who then invade the coastline of anyone's territory, including your so they have a final chance to go for Valhalla. You only have few months to prepare before they arrive, at which point you must defeat them so they can have closure to go to the afterlife. Frozen Sea Exclusive to Permafrost map of regular playthrough as part of Northgard Winter Festival update,the Frozen Sea event will cause the Sea of Northgard completely freeze over. A thick layer of ice completely blocks the harbour, making it impossible to navigate, obtain resources, organise raiding parties or buy Thrall. Kraken Attack The dreaded sea monster, Kraken, haunts seas and will attack ships of those who unfortunate enough to get into its path. It will circle around the shore for 3 months all while remain unseen, with only one of its tentacles emerging from the water to crush nearby ships and damages their respective Harbor/Longship Dock. Curse Frozen Attack At least one of Gates of Niflheim will active and unleashes an army of Draugr, Draugr Jötnar, and even Fallen Valkyries where they will attack nearby clan's territory. Because said gates cannot be deactivated unlike Gates of Muspell, you must endure their assault at all times. Sons of Hymr Category:Mechanics